What Once Was Mine
by FeedMePaopu
Summary: Sitting in his room slumped against the wall, Sora can hardly acknowledge it actually happened. Although he couldn't argue that the hint was right there in front of him. Happy Belated Birthday, TheRomericaFoundation! :D


**A/N: **Hi guys, it's FeedMePaopu here with her first fic on this account! And it took _months. _But it's for a dear friend of mine, _TheRomericaFoundation_, who is an absolute star and is beautiful huhu. Sorry I'm like, 3 months late with this haha oh my. But nonetheless, Happy Belated Birthday, my dear! I hope you enjoy this :)

And omg, many many thanks to _WatanabeMaya_ for taking the time and looking over this you are amazing omg I don't know what I would do without you Q.Q

* * *

Lying against the wall of what was once his and Riku's room, Sora stared lifelessly ahead of him. The final guests had left half an hour ago, and along with them, their condolences. He could hear the muffled voices of his brother and Axel talking amongst themselves but thought nothing of it. His mind paid no heed to the events of the present, thoughts blurring into a hazy mesh of memories and past exchanges.

Everything just happened so fast. Too fast, even.

It seemed so surreal to him now.

Riku, the one constant in his life, seemed to disappear so suddenly. Without any warning he just-

Sora looked around his immediate area and almost smiled at what came into his line of vision. Dragging the shoe-box from it's cozy place beside the cupboard, he opened the cardboard lid and took the contents of the container into his hands. Bringing it up close to his eye, Sora stared at the small, fragile crystal ball and couldn't help but to twist it around, as if to see if there was some way to see beyond the mysterious mist that seemed to take permanant residence in the glass sphere. He grinned faintly at the memory that came rushing back to him.

* * *

"Hey, Sora!"

Sora looked up from where he had paused his game only to be greeted with the sight of his boyfriend grinning at him mischievously from the doorway of their apartment. His eyes darted to the small gift bag in Riku's hand and back to the silver-haired boy's face as he walked over to the sofa his lover had currently monopolised. The brunet sent him a winning smile before setting the controller down on the coffee table in front of him, and shuffled over a bit to make room for the older male. Riku took his place beside Sora and dangled the bag in front of his face teasingly.

"I was at the mall today, and I passed by this shop when I saw this," he explained as he pulled out a medium-sized box from the bag, discarding it as he opened the box and took out a crystal ball. "I couldn't help buying it when I remembered that you liked silly stuff like this."

Sora beamed widely at the other and took the gift Riku was currently handing to him. Bringing it upto his eye for inspection, he studied the sphere for a moment or two before setting it down on his lap and looking at the expectant silverette sitting across from him curiously.

"Well...?" Riku began.

"It's really cool! Thanks Riku!" Leaning forward to land a quick kiss on his boyfriend's cheek, Sora caught sight of the small flush on the young man's face and couldn't help but feel proud of not being the first one to blush. Riku always seemed to be more the type to kiss others than get kissed anyway.

At least, that's what he always said in high school.

Silly Riku.

There was a moment of silence wherein Sora examined his present once again and the aforementioned seemed to be lost in his own thoughts.

Sora decided to be the first one to speak. "So, how do you use it?"

Riku snapped out of his daydream and turned to look at his companion. "Huh?"

"This." A tanned finger pointed down at the small orb. "I mean, I know it's used to see into the future and all, but _how_?"

A sheepish laugh and a hesitant scratch at a non-existent itch had Sora raising an eyebrow at his friend.

"Hey! It's you who's into predicting the future, not me, so don't give me that look!" An indignant Riku exclaimed. "Look, I'm pretty sure the old man at the shop said that you were supposed to ask the ball a question and try to look past the mist in the damned thing. If you can't see anything then it means that it just isn't time for you to know or whatever."

"But you aren't sure, right?"

"The details get a little hazy here and there."

"Right." Positioning the globe carefully back in the box, Sora made a movement to resume the game he had on hold, only to be interrupted as Riku managed to grab the controller before he did and held it high over his head; way too far out of the younger boy's reach.

"I may not know how to read crystal balls, but I certainly do know how to read eyes," his natural smirk falling into place upon seeing that he had gained Sora's attention once more.

"Really?" Inquired the brunet as he tilted his head to the side.

"Really," his significant other confirmed.

"Are you sure the details don't 'get a little hazy here and there'" You could hear the grin in his voice.

An exasperated sigh, followed by another confirmation.

"Alright then," Sora began, shifting forward to sit a little closer to Riku, and peered childishly into his eyes. "Let's try it!"

"Right, what do you want to ask?" the silverette started.

Sora racked his brains for something appropriate and eventually voiced the fist thing that came into his head. "Ah! How long will my life be?"

The only sign that Sora had of Riku acknowledging his trial question was of the other's eyes shifting to gaze into each of his own. The energetic boy felt as though he was going to cower under the weight of Riku's intense stare and was almost relieved when the other blinked and sat back; seemingly done with his session.

After a moment of silence with Riku lost in his own thoughts and Sora unable to hold back his, he finally spoke. "Well...?"

Riku looked up? "Hm?"

"Did it work or was all your talk just for show?" Sora smiled cheekily at the other. He hadn't really expected it to work anyways.

"Oh, it worked alright." The grin the brunet was sporting was promptly wiped off his face as he took a moment to consider what the other had said. "Oh yeah? So, what is it? How long will I live then?"

Riku flashed him a warm, heartfelt smile that had Sora feel like he was fallling in love with the other all over again.

"Even longer than I will."

* * *

Without any warning, the ball he was holding dropped suddenly between his lax fingers and before he could even register what was happening and smashed against the cold, unforgiving floor in what seemed to be a thousand tiny shards.

He sucked in a deep breath as he listened to the noisy sound if rushed footsteps against the wooden stairs make their way up and outside of the door of his room.

"Sora?"

Blood trickled down from his index finger; a shallow cut that seemed to be no larger than a speck to the naked eye. The wound was small, almost near invisible from the point of view of the other. Emotions numbing the pain, the boy in question said nothing of his injury, bringing his fingers to his lips and sucking the blood off dry.

For now, it was clean; but the crimson line still remained, a stinging pain ever-present in its existance.

"Are you okay?"

Exhaling one long, shuddery breath, Sora found it in him to reply. "Yeah," he almost croaked, his voice slightly hoarse from days without use. "Just fine."

Roxas didn't sound too convinced, but to Sora's great relief, the blonde didn't push it any further than that, opting instead to hover outside the room for a while before retreating back down the stairs.

Unable to muster up the energy to pick up the pieces of tiny glass, Sora resumed his first position; eyes that had seemed to have lost all their previous light looking, but not seeing, and mourned for a love now lost.

* * *

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Kingdom Hearts. And thank God for that cause omg it wouldn't be half as amazing as it is now if I was in charge of the plot oh my.

Please tell me what you think or if you spot any typos haha. If you have any questions, you can leave them in a comment or PM haha

_Thank you for reading!_


End file.
